


Falcon's Pancakes & Friendship

by breatheforeverypart



Series: Watson the Service Dog and his Partner-in-health, Bucky Barnes [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Fairly Fluffy, Gen, PNES, Psychogenic Non Epileptic seizures, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Service Dogs, TBI, The Avengers as family - Freeform, This is basic hurt/comfort, Traumatic Brain Injury, Watson the service dog, alerting and grounding skills galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breatheforeverypart/pseuds/breatheforeverypart
Summary: Sometimes you just need a mental health day to take care of yourself.  Bucky needs one after being up half the night with flashbacks and seizures.  Unfortunately Steve has to leave for a day trip to D.C. with Natasha.  Sam and Watson the Service Dog, his partner in health hang out in the Tower with Bucky.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Watson the Service Dog and his Partner-in-health, Bucky Barnes [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1758628
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Falcon's Pancakes & Friendship

***10:23AM***

Batter sizzled on the flattop. Sam whistled appreciatively. Damn, Stark’s recent kitchen renovation had appliances, gadgets and more pots and pans than he had every used in his whole life. He watched for bubbles in the half-cooked pancake and flipped it expertly. 

Watson watched him from the huge couch in the Common Room. “Nope. Your Dad would never go for it, don’t give me those eyes.” The spatula waved through the fragrant air. 

He tilted his furry head at the Falcon, on high alert for potential human-sanctioned-snacks. A thin line of drool dripping onto the back of the couch. 

Flicking off the burner, Sam piled a variety of pancakes on two plates, which he carefully carried to the Common Room. “Rise and shine.”, he sang through teeth clenched around two forks. 

“Fuck you.” Bucky groaned, hugging a pillow to his face. 

Sam set the plates on an oversized ottoman, and pulled the forks wrapped neatly in paper towels from his mouth. Watson extended his neck to lick at the delicious buttery smells of breakfast. 

“Come on dude, I let you sleep in a hell of a long time.” Watson leapt gracefully to the floor, stretching lazily. 

Bucky groaned. “Time?” 

“Half-past time to get your ass up.” Sam said seriously, a hint of a smile tugging at his lips. 

With his eyes closed, Bucky tossed the pillow towards Wilson’s voice. 

After a beat, Bucky sighed and swung his legs over the edge of the couch. “Where’s Steve?” 

“With Nat. They’re briefing Congress on something, should be back before midnight.” Sam shoved his plate towards Bucky’s lap. 

“Midnight?” His eyes widened in confusion. “What time is it?” Watson pressed his nose into Barnes’ thigh before leaning his entire body weight against his legs. The dog knew his handler better than most of his support system, even Steve. 

Sam swallowed a mouthful of pancakes. “Just after 10 Barnes, no worries. I’m happy to have a day off.” 

“You mean a day babysitting me.” Bucky mumbled, cutting into a pancake, steamy and fluffy. 

***6:57AM***

The room was wrong Bucky thought, his eyes unable to focus on anything. A body swam in front of him, a gold aura blurring around their head like a halo. 

His mouth tried to form his partner’s name, but his ears were ringing so loudly, he could not be certain any words were being articulated. 

One of the blurs leaned over him, his body rising off the floor against his will. “Buck? Are you with me?” 

“Doesn’t look like he’s out of it yet. Cap, Romanov is waiting for you on the helipad.” 

“Sam, I can’t, he needs me.” 

The conversation continued in the space above Bucky’s head. His attention wandered as he fought a wave of dizziness. 

“Buck, look at me bud. I have to go, but I’ll be back tonight.” Steve kissed his partner’s clammy forehead. “I promise.” 

He stirred, eyes scanning the bathroom before finally locking on Rogers’ face. “Safe?” He mumbled. 

“Yeah, I’ll be safe. You’re safe. Watson and Sam are going to stay with you.” 

The distorted image of his partner disappeared and Bucky closed his eyes, the plump bath mat serving as a nice temporary pillow. 

Watson huffed after licking Rogers’ hand goodbye, settling against the curve of Bucky’s legs. His head tucked against his human’s chest. The warmth of his dog’s body muted his panic over Steve leaving for the day. 

“Alright Watson, let’s let him sleep, then breakfast.” Sam leaned against the closed bathroom door, tapping on his tablet, scrolling through recipes. “What do you think of pancakes?” 

Watson eyed the Falcon, woofing quietly before settling into a light sleep. Bucky seemed to follow his dog’s lead, his own breath evening out. 

***11:46AM***

“These are good Sam, thank you.” He pushed off the couch, bracing his locked legs against the cushions as he waited for the dizziness to pass. 

Sam clumsily bowed. “One of my specialties. Can I get you anything else?”   
He piled Wilson’s empty plate on top of his own, shuffling towards the kitchen. With the plates in the sink, dish soap drizzled and sponge soaked in warm water Bucky felt his pocket vibrate. 

Dragging a hand down a towel, he extracted his phone. Extraneous emojis popped up on his message thread with Steve. 

Stevie: Just touched down in D.C.

Stevie: Save me a couple pancakes, Wilson makes the best huckleberry ones.

Stevie: Oops, I meant blueberry.

Stevie: Natasha says we have to go. Bye!

Watson’s nails tapped against the tiled kitchen floor. “Hey bud, Dad says hi.” He scratched the dog’s head. 

“Did you promise Steve pancakes?” Sam asked, sniffing at a cooling pot of coffee in the carafe. “Because he’s texting me a bunch of rainbow hearts.” 

Bucky laughed. “Maybe. You always make extras.” 

He pulled the fridge open, gesturing to a neatly stacked trio of Tupperware. “You bet correctly.” 

***04:38PM***

The afternoon passed in a haze of movies and the occasional cluster of seizures. Barnes frowned, nearly rolling off the couch as the convulsions began. Sam knelt, hands keeping Bucky on the cushions. “Whoa, easy soldier.” 

Watson nudged his partner repeatedly, before pausing to lick Bucky’s face. When the man did not respond, Watson began to whine, pawing at Sam. 

“I know Wats, give him a second.” Wilson kept an eye on the clock, timing the seizure. 

Finally, Bucky’s body relaxed into the couch. Watson lapped at his face, tail wagging as Bucky’s hand waved around in search of his dog’s furry head. 

Sam exhaled, rocking back on his heels. “Alright Barnes, should we continue our Star Wars marathon?” 

“Mm-yeah.” Barnes mumbled. “Up?” 

“Give me your arm bud.” Sam directed, hauling Barnes from his current position, to one propped up against the couch. 

“Up here pup.” Watson hopped into the free space, curling tightly against Bucky’s side. The dog lay his head on his thigh, paws spread protectively over his lap. 

Sam popped the lid off a bottle of water. “Sip slowly, I’m not a fan of vomit.” 

“Me either.” He grunted, tipping in slowly into his mouth. “Where were we?” 

He pointed the remote at Stark’s flat screen TV. “The start of the newest trilogy. Do you remember the originals?” Wilson gestured excitedly, starting to reenact each of his favorite characters. 

Bucky found himself smiling at his passion. The last time he remembered being excited by a pop culture faze, it was before World War II. He had been obsessed with The Hobbit and Lord of the Rings trilogy. “Right.” Watson perked up as the now-famous score of the Star Wars films pulsed through the speakers. He watched the TV carefully, as the trademark crawl began. 

Barnes let the cinema magic wash over him as Sam passed him a blanket and pillow. “After this one, let’s think about dinner. We can cook if you want, Cap’s been raving about your chicken and dumplings.” 

“Yeah.” Bucky agreed, Watson settling on top of his torso. With Sam at his feet, he felt safe enough to let himself rest. “Thanks Wilson.” 

“No problem Barnes.” The younger man flicked the blanket covering his toes. “I’ve got your back, same as Watson.”


End file.
